Firestormblaze
Firestormblaze (real name Blake Storm, usually referred to as Blaze) was a highly-skilled assassin, now a vigilante who watches over the team. Personality Firestormblaze is a vigilante with a split personality. He can go from cold and serious to playful and immature. These contradicting personalities make him a total mess. Sometimes he struggles to keep them under control. It's amazing how he manages to make it through a mission. Though his psychotic mind can get him into trouble, what remains of him that is logical allows him to think ahead, and get him out of trouble. Firestormblaze has a talkative nature and a tendency to "break the fourth wall". Blaze is incredibly flippant, mouthing off to even the most powerful of opponents, and he generally enjoys rubbing people the wrong way. He does mature as time goes by, but never really loses his attitude. However, he is perfectly capable of being very mature and serious, and shows a strong sense of wiseness that is usually shadowed by his usually foolishly silly personality. Firestormblaze is a major flirt. The first time he meets any attractive girl he has to say what's on his mind; which usually means he'll hit on her. He does it with most girls he comes into contact with; friend and foe alike. As he almost always fails to surpress his perverted and flirtatious nature. Whilst being amorous, he does not take kindly to those who abuse or take advantage of women. Another rare moment Firestormblaze can have, besides temporary sanity, and maturity, is a sense of wiseness. When it's a serious matter, or a life or death situation you can almost count on him to be serious about it. Almost. Though he may not show it on the outside, he is plenty serious. He just laughs insanly the whole time. He seems to almost always have a flare for dramatics; such as making a big entrance, or exit; and almost always ruining someone elses moment to include something irrelevent, or at times more important. He hates being lied to, or lied about; and has been known to have an ill tongue. In return, he doesn't lie unless someone clearly doesn't want his honest opinion in a certain matter. Otherwise, he is purely straight forward. Firestormblaze is very paronoid, and doesn't trust anyone. He is also not as trusting as others, showing immediate hostility to anyone who he considers as suspicious, and his deductions are mostly correct. Once he considers someone as an enemy, he sticks to this opinion until it is proven wrong. He never likes to take sides in conflicts, and tries to listen to everyone's reasoning. Still, he sometimes thinks it best to leave people to figure things out on their own. He does not waste his words and is often blunt and sometimes short with people, but what he says is mostly to the point. He sees war, and fights as games of domination, and enjoys toying with other people. Physical appearance Firestormblaze has black hair and crimson eyes. He is tall in stature, around the same height as Red Arrow and Aqualad. He is quite muscular. He is typically seen with a straight face, or a smile depending on his mood. He is considered quite handsome by almost all girls near his physiological age. His right eye glows red when he uses his powers. Her wears a predominantly black and red costume that includes: a red jacket, black undershirt, black pants, boots and finger-less gloves, all of which seems to be made of a sort of protective body armor. He also wears a black mask. For stealth missions, he dons black pants that are covered with black knee pads, and black boots. A black utility belt and a black pouch strapped to his right leg filled with assorted tools, with a red bullet proof bullet-proof trench coat. History Early life Present Powers and abilities Powers * Electricity generation: He has the power to generate electricity from his body. Pyrokinesis: Firestormblaze can hurl fireballs, send in whirls of flames and send beams of fire. * Aerokinesis: Firestormblaze is capable of creating tornado-like vortexes, as well as controlling the air around him. * Flight: By creating a whirlwind underneath him, Firestormblaze can travel through the air. Abilities * Physical ** Superhuman Strength: ** Enhanced Durability: ** Toxin resistance: Firestormblaze has an immunity to earthly poisons, such as teargas or joker venom. * Expert marksman: * Hand to hand combat: * Stealth: * Mental: ** Multilingual: Firestormblaze can speak multiple languages. Those including: French, German, Spanish, Chinese, Japanese and English. Weaknesses Firestormblaze has two main weaknesses. He can be frozen in ice at low temperatures to a point where he cannot move. This does not prevent him from generating heat, as he does not need to move in order to use Pyrokinesis. Also a lack of oxygen can do him in. His powers of Aerokinesis, and Pyrokinesis are no use in space, or without oxygen, because fire feeds on the oxygen in the air. Equipment Relationships Cheshire It is said that Firestormblaze has once been in a relationship with Chesire, back when he was an assassin. Though she tried to kill him during his meditation, so it "didn't really work out." Viper Firestormblaze and Viper are partners. They've worked together ever since she left the League of Shadows. He often flirts with her, though she rejects him. He could just be teasing, but no one even knows. He is irritated by her smoking habit; but she doesn't care because he can breathe fire. Nemesis Years ago, before she became the demon witch known as, Nemesis, Firestormblaze knew her as Zel. They had a love/hate relationship (which is common for him with girls). Nowadays, he often tries to flirt with her, whenever he sees her. Though due to her bipolarity, most times when she sees him, she seemingly hates him. But afterwards she flirts with him, which leaves him confused. He calls her crazy, for trying to take the world, and mold it into the twisted "justice" she wants for it. She usually would respond to this with a laugh, a retort, or a kiss. Upon finding out that he has feelings for Viper, Nemesis feels like a fool, and vows for revenge. After explaining how confused and unsure he is, the two kiss, but then promise each other to never do it again. SaberX Arctica Kat Luna Gallery FSBHeadshot.png Chara_FSB2.0.png|''Stealth'' Firestormblaze.jpg FSB civilian.jpg|''Civilian'' Trivia *His theme is The Only Thing I Know, by Gotye. Appearances *101."Fire And Ice" Category:Individuals Category:Demons Category:Males Category:Firestormblaze Category:Humans